2016 Atlantic Hurricane Season (HurricaneBrick)
Timeline ImageSize = width:725 height:250 PlotArea = top:10 bottom:80 right:20 left:20 Legend = columns:3 left:30 top:58 columnwidth:240 AlignBars = early DateFormat = dd/mm/yyyy Period = from:01/05/2016 till:01/12/2016 TimeAxis = orientation:horizontal ScaleMinor = grid:black unit:month increment:1 start:01/05/2016 Colors = id:canvas value:gray(0.88) id:GP value:red id:TD value:rgb(0.38,0.73,1) legend:Tropical_Depression_=_<39_mph_(0-62_km/h) id:TS value:rgb(0,0.98,0.96) legend:Tropical_Storm_=_39-73_mph_(63-117 km/h) id:C1 value:rgb(1,1,0.80) legend:Category_1_=_74-95_mph_(119-153_km/h) id:C2 value:rgb(1,0.91,0.46) legend:Category_2_=_96-110_mph_(154-177_km/h) id:C3 value:rgb(1,0.76,0.25) legend:Category_3_=_111-129_mph_(178-208-km/h) id:C4 value:rgb(1,0.56,0.13) legend:Category_4_=_130-155_mph_(209-249_km/h) id:C5 value:rgb(1,0.38,0.38) legend:Category_5_≥_156_mph_(≥250_km/h) Backgroundcolors = canvas:canvas BarData = barset:Hurricane bar:Month PlotData= barset:Hurricane width:11 align:left fontsize:S shift:(4,-4) anchor:till from:28/05/2016 till:31/05/2016 color:TS text:Alex bar:Month width:5 align:center fontsize:S shift:(0,-20) anchor:middle color:canvas from:01/05/2016 till:01/06/2016 text:May from:01/06/2016 till:01/07/2016 text:June from:01/07/2016 till:01/08/2016 text:July from:01/08/2016 till:01/09/2016 text:August from:01/09/2016 till:01/10/2016 text:September from:01/10/2016 till:01/11/2016 text:October from:01/11/2016 till:01/12/2016 text:November TextData = pos:(500,30) text:"(From the" pos:(547,30) text:"Saffir-Simpson Hurricane Scale)" Storms Subtropical Storm Alex A low pressure system moved off of Florida and into the western Bahamas on May 27. The low started to become better organized, like a tropical system. The storm was given a low chance of developing into a named storm. The low pressure system caused poor weather conditions over Florida and the Bahamas. It moved into Andros, and spawned a waterspout there. The waterspout did not affect land. The low then became even better organized, with the NHC giving it a medium chance of development. The low curved northeast and started heading back towards Flordia, and was now a tropical wave. The wave, which seemed to be heading for Miami, was given a high chance of development, but the NHC stated, "If it's going to form, it's got to form now" The system then curved northeast, and it had characteristics of a Subtropical Cyclone, and Subtropical Depression One formed on May 28. One was causing heavy rain on some of the northern Bahamas, however, not a lot of strong winds were reported. One was also causing rain throughout the southern Florida peninsula. A waterspout formed over Lake Okeechobee, and moved on land, causing some tree damage before dissipating. At around 5 PM EDT, enough data supported the upgraded to a Subtropical Storm, and was given the name Alex. Alex was moving northwest and forecasters were very uncertain on the storms track, saying that it could hit anywhere from South Carolina to Florida, and forecasting the intensity was even tougher. The storms speed was slowing down dramatically, which could help it strengthen. The storm was over some abnormally warm waters for May, and the storm was showing some strengthening, but not enough to classify as Tropical. The next day the storm was approaching Cape Canaveral. The storm was moving incredibly slow, stalling out more often than not. This only added more uncertainty, but it looked like Cape Canaveral will take a hit. The storm was still 40 MPH, but it did look like strengthening was likely. The storm just couldn't get enough convection to become fully tropical, and that transition was highly unlikely, as it was very close to landfall. The effects of the storm were already being felt on the Florida peninsula and southern Gerogia, with some amounts of rain reaching 3.5 inches. A weak tornado was reported west of Jacksonville, which caused downed tree branches. Power was out for 90,000 at that point, mainly due to isolated fallen branches. The storm strengthen to 45 mph just before landfall. At 11:56 EDT, Subtropical Storm Alex made Landfall near Cape Canaveral. It caused some heavy rain, with some totals of 7 inches. The land did not take long to take its hold, weakening Alex to a Subtropical Depression. On May 30, it's speed picked up again. It caused some moderate flooding problems in Florida, and Georgia. It crossed over the border between Florida and Georgia late that day. The next day,with hardly any convection left, Alex was classified Post-Tropical near Atlanta. Alex was not a very strong or destructive storm. Alex caused some moderate flooding, and some house damage. A man died when a vehicle accident occurs. Two fishermen died when there boat capsized far out in the ocean. Overall Alex killed three people and caused 88,000 dollars in damages. Alex was not retired and will return in 2022 Tropical Storm Bonnie A tropical wave had formed in the Caribbean Sea off Columbia on June 7 It then started to head for the Yucatan Peninsula, where it was monitored for potential development. At first, it was given a low chance, because the Caribbean was unfavorable for tropical cyclone development. The wave continued through the Caribbean Sea, taking aim for the Yucatan Peninsula. The next day, the system became better organized, but still was given a low chance, because it was about to interact with land. The wave moved into northern Belize on June 8, and quickly crossed into the Bay of Campeche soon after. The wave caused heavy rain, gusty winds, and spawned a Waterspout near Belize City. One person was killed when a tree fell on their home, as a result of a possible tornado. The wave was in a very favorable environment, and was given a high chance of development. The wave then had a bunch of bursts in its convection, which led Hurricane Hunters to fly out and see if a tropical depression or storm had formed. They stayed in the storm for most of the day, but found no circulation. On June 9, more recon launched early in the morning. The wave was greatly organized, and they expected to find a tropical depression. Sure enough, they found a closed circulation, and at 6 AM CST, a special advisory was issued on Tropical Depression Two. Two was moving due north, and it was hard to forecast where it was going, as some models were showing a curve into Mexico, others said a sharp turn northeast, and hitting Florida, and others said it would continue in a northern direction, and hit Texas or Louisiana. Two was in some abnormally favorable conditions for June, and quickly became Tropical Storm Bonnie at 12 CST. Bonnie was causing rough surf across the Mexican Coastline and red flags were put up across beaches. Bonnie didn't strengthen from 40 mph that day, and was not a large system, so it was out in the open sea. Later that day, the NHC agreed on a forecast. The general consensus was it was going to hit along the Texas or Louisiana coastlines. This prompted Tropical Storm Watches from New Orleans to Sabine Pass. The storm had the potential to become a very strong storm, which is abnormal for June. People were told to monitor Bonnie closely. On June 10, Bonnie started to strengthen further, and the pressure started to drop as well. Around this time, most Tropical Storm Watches were replaced with Tropical Storm Warnings. Bonnie's rough surf was starting to affect the Gulf Coast, with several yellow and red flags being put up. In Vermilion Parish, a man was reported to have been swept out by a rip current. People in Louisiana were advised not to go to the beach at all. However, some people ignored these warnings, and a group of five fishermen went fishing, and their boat capsized, leaving 2 dead, and the other 3 injured. The resulted in the closing of most Louisiana beaches. Bonnie was continuing to strengthen, and hit 50 mph on June 10 On June 11, the storm went stationary over favorable environment, so more strengthening occurred. A recon mission was launched, but technical difficulties caused the plane to have to turn around. This was concerning, because now nobody had a clue how strong Bonnie was, but a new plane launched later that morning, and found not much had changed, but now, preparations were underway in Louisiana, as the storm had turned Northeast and was heading for the state. Some people brushed it off as just a tropical storm, but they didn't realise it could still be destructive. Bonnie was still moving very slow, being stationary several times throughout the day. Evacuations were ordered for seaside communities, as there was a threat for big storm surge. The next day, the storm was barring down on the Louisiana coast, and it's outer bands were moving in, already causing flooding problems, and a weak EF0 tornado was reported in Iberia Parish. Later on, the northern part of the storm was completely over land. It was causing extreme wind and rain, and since the center was still over sea, it was still strengthening, and Bonnie peaked at 60 mph. Flooding became an issue along the coast, with 20 rescues having to be made. These were mainly from people who ignored evacuation orders. A tornado watch was issued at 3 PM CST, as more and more tornadoes were reported. Flying debris killed one person in New Iberia, Louisiana. The sun set, and conditions got worse, has the storm was nearing landfall. All interstates, highways, and roads were closed along the coastline, and people were told to not leave, whatsoever. At 9:24 PM CST, Tropical Storm Bonnie made landfall in Iberia Parish, on the island in Vermilion Bay, before crossing into St. Mary Parish. The winds picked up drastically, knocking down trees that were not strong, which caused some to fall on roads, which blocked rescue workers from reaching their destination. This was very unfortunate, because some people had failed to heed evacuations. Land interaction started to weaken Bonnie, and as it crossed Baton Rouge at around midnight, it weakened to a tropical depression. It's flooding across South Louisiana wasn't too bad, especially since land was tearing the storm apart. The largest rain amount was 18.7 inches recorded in Iberville Parish, Louisiana. It crossed into Mississippi, and picked up speed by a lot. In Vicksburg, a hotel reported to have lost its roof due to a possible tornado, which was later confirmed, and rated an EF2. The state capital of Mississippi, Jackson, had street flooding problems, which shut down some parts of the city. Since the storm was weakening, Damage in Mississippi was minor. Finally, Bonnie turned into a Remnant Low, on June 14, near the Mississippi/Alabama border. What was left of that dissipated in Kentucky. Bonnie wasn't a significant storm, but it did cause some major damage, but it was very isolated. Overall, Bonnie killed 11 people and caused 200 million dollars in damages. The name was not retired, and used again in 2022. Tropical Storm Colin A tropical wave in the Bay of Campeche had moved off of Mexico on June 19 The wave was moving northeast, towards the general direction of Florida. The wave was given a medium chance of development, because the Gulf of Mexico seemed like a hotspot for tropical activity. As the wave continued northeast, the convection became better organized, and it was given a high chance. The wave had skid the Yucatan peninsula, bringing some fringe effects. Hurricane Hunters went into the system, and didn't find a closed circulation at first. However, in the early morning hours of June 20, they found a closed circulation, and Tropical Depression Three formed. Three was in some favorable development conditions. It was due north, but turned Northeast later that day. This prompted Tropical Storm Warnings for Florida. Later that day, recon discovered tropical storm force winds, and Tropical Storm Colin was named. Suddenly, the Gulf of Mexico gained some very hostile conditions, which Colin was south of. On June 21, however Colin took an unexpected turn northwest, straight into the hostile environment. The storm also slowed down and these conditions, and was weakened to a tropical depression not soon after. Tropical Storm Warnings were discontinued, and some questioned if it even would reach the coast. The storm was losing all its convection, and the NHC was pondering wether it should declare post tropical or not. It still had enough convection to be tropical however. So it was still Tropical Depression Colin. Surf along the coast was settling down, and some beaches even had green flags. When the convection started to collapse all together, in the wee hours of June 22, Colin was declared a Remnant Low. This low eventually moved on shore, and caused a short flooding event in Florida, killing 2, and costing 10,000 dollars in damages. Colin was not retired, and was used again in the 2022 Season. Hurricane Danielle A tropical wave moved off of Africa on June 30, which was a rare occurrence. The wave moved over the Atlantic for several days before crossing the Lesser Antilles on July 4, and it brought poor weather to Dominica and Martinique. The wave was close enough have recon sent to it, to see if a new tropical depression had developed. They didn't discover a new depression, but they did discover tropical storm force winds. The wave continued to dump rain on some of the Lesser Antilles. Then, the wave moved away from the islands, and into a very favorable Caribbean Sea. As it moved westward, it became extremely organized, and early on July 5, recon data found closed circulation, with 40 mph winds, and Tropical Storm Danielle formed. Danielle started heading west, where it started to strengthen. The Caribbean Sea was likened to a hot tub by the NHC, and this was further supported when Danielle became a hurricane on July 6, while it was south of the Dominican Republic. However, it moved into some less favorable conditions, and it strengthened slower than before. The storm was growing in size, and it was bringing short outer bands to Hispaniola which brought some street flooding to the Dominican Republic. As Danielle continued it moved a little further south. It was forecast to turn northwest towards Jamaica and Cuba eventually. On July 7, the Storm was at 85 mph. Rough surf took five lives, mainly do to rip currents. Tropical Storm Warnings were in place for southern Haiti, with Hurricane Watches in effect for Jamaica. The storm reached 90 mph, and was close to starting it's turn. Recon was finding that Danielle was fighting some light shear, and the pressure was rising, but the winds were holding steady. Soon, it started to turn northwest, and was expected to turn northeast towards Jamaica. The storm suddenly strengthened into a Category 2 Hurricane before turning northeast. Very early the next day, a Category 2 Danielle made landfall on Kingston, Jamaica. It brought 100 mph winds to the island, which ripped off several roofs, and some roofs collapsed, and for these reasons, 13 people were killed. Storm Surge got up to 14 feet on the cost, and flooded several homes. Thankfully, everyone on the coast had evacuated. An abnormally strong EF3 tornado spawned in Kingston, killing 4 people. Danielle moved northeast towards Cuba, and it scraped the east side as a Strong Category 1, and it brought similar effects to Haiti, and caused several mudslides, which killed 19 in the country. On July 9, Danielle passed through the Turk and Caicos Islands, but didn't do much there. The storm then moved out in the open Atlantic. The storm moved into the open Atlantic, which was full of wind shear. On July 10, it weakened to 85 mph, and accelerated off to the northeast. The storm passed over a cruise ship, and caused 4 injuries and 1 death, and they made an emergency stop in the Bahamas. The storm weakened further on July 11, when even stronger shear took its toll on the system. It weakened to a Tropical Storm. However, the storm was increasing in size and a Tropical Storm Watch was issued for Bermuda. The storm was already causing rough surf on the island, and all beaches were closed to the public. On July 12, Danielle made its closest approach to Bermuda, and brought light rain, and some 30-40 mph winds to the island. After this, Danielle started to make an extratropical transition. It's winds went down to 45 mph, and it's convection started to become displaced from the center, and was declared a tropical depression. On July 13, Danielle finished it's extratropical transition, and the last advisory was issued at 2 PM EDT. Danielles was a significant storm in the Caribbean Sea. It devastated some coastal towns in Jamaica with its storm surge. Danielle killed a total of 37, and caused 700 Million dollars in damage. After a difficult decision, Danielle was not retired. The WMO stated, "While the damage was severe, the death toll is not severely high, and most are indirect." Danielle returned in 2022 Hurricane Earl Hurricane Fiona Tropical Storm Gaston Hurricane Hermine Tropical Storm Ian Hurricane Julia Hurricane Karl Tropical Storm Lisa Tropical Depression Thirteen Hurricane Matthew Hurricane Nicole Tropical Storm Otto Subtropical Storm Paula Subtropical Storm Richard Hurricane Shary Tropical Storm Tobias Hurricane Virginie Tropical Storm Walter Impact Naming Retirement Season Effects